


Lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Kid Fic, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha soothes Arianna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

A piercing cry shook the apartment. 

Clint groaned. 

Arianna hadn't been sleeping through the night. 

"Sleep, I will get her." said Natasha. 

Clint nodded. 

He had just returned from a mission and Natasha wanted him to rest.

Natasha went to the nursery and picked up her daughter. 

"You have to sleep, sweet heart. Your father is tired. " she said. 

She started singing a lullaby she recalled from her childhood. 

Slowly Arianna went to sleep. 

As Natasha watched her daughter sleep, she realised she really was a mother. 

She liked it very much. 

She kissed Arianna on the forehead. 

She then went to join her husband.


End file.
